Just a Cup of Tea
by Wrinkles the Troll
Summary: ‘Tea’ she thought, ‘the thing that lead to all this mess. Just a cup of tea, he told me. Yeah sure. Just a cup of tea.’HGDM. My first oneshot


Just a cup of tea

July 3, 2005

10:15 PM

Disclaimer:

I own nothing except this twisted plot of my first one-shot..

He stroked her hair, smoothing it out. A strange rush of emotions swept over him. He didn't understand it. The strong passion he knew they both felt when they were together, the hatred when they weren't. He caressed her shoulder, and stood up. Whispering a good-bye, he walked out the door, not even fully dressed.

Not ten minutes later, she opened her eyes, the sunlight streaming into her windows. She rolled over into the indention this his body had made throughout the night. Wiping away a sudden tear, she rolled out of bed, and forced herself to get dressed. 'What is wrong with me?' she thought, 'He's evil! He supported the dark lord! He's… Draco Malfoy! But when I'm with him… that all… disappears…' She shook her head free of the wandering thoughts.

He apparated back to his city flat, where he got ready for the business day. Pulling his comb through his hair, he vowed to forget the vigorous brunette for the remainder of the day.

She pulled her long, frizzed hair back into a tight pony-tail. Sighing, she tucked a few loose strands behind her ear. Putting on the remainder of her make-up, she vowed silently to herself that she would forget about the mind-twisting blonde for the rest of her day.

Work came easily for them both, over-powering their minds for the mere eight hours they were in their work-fields. A slight miscalculation brought joy to them, for it meant more back-tracking and less free time to think. They both knew that thinking would bring them back to that morning's episode.

Pulling at her now-free hair, Hermione set her purse down on the kitchen counter and started to pour herself a cup of tea. 'Tea' she thought, 'the thing that lead to all this mess. Just a cup of tea, he told me. Yeah sure. Just a cup of tea.'

Setting his briefcase down on the floor, he picked up the phone. After listening to his voice messages, he set the phone down, and plopped down onto the couch. He turned his TV on and tuned into the muggle news. He found it quite easy to rely on some muggle devices, as all wizards had. 'Ah, TV. Hermione showed me the TV. She had the first one I'd ever seen.'

She got ready for their nightly experience, knowing this one would be slightly different. She slipped into her black silk 'nightgown' and washed the makeup off of her face. Spraying her rose perfume on her neck and wrists, she walked over to her bed, pulling the satin sheets up so that they were aligned perfectly. 'Why do I want everything to be perfect for _him?_"

He pulled on his silk night robes, and stopped out the door, closing and locking it securely behind him. He apparated quickly to her front door, and rang it twice, wondering (as always) if she would answer the door. She opened it after a few minutes, and didn't bother to greet him or invite him in. She simply walked to her bedroom, turning the corner out of his sight.

She had decided earlier that tonight would be the last escapade for them both. She couldn't handle them anymore. She knew he was just using her, but for what she didn't know. But she also knew that she was just using him. But the reason for that remained unknown too.

He pulled her onto the bed, planting kisses on her neck, lips and jaw. But before they went any further he sat her upright.

"Hermione." He said gently.

She looked up at him expectantly. "Yes?"

"Hermione, what is all this?"

"Wondering the same thing."

"We're supposed to hate each other."

"I thought we did."

"But we don't"

"Obviously."

"So, what is this."

"Who knows."

"Hermione. I'm serious. What is this."

She just sat there, looking into his dark blue eyes, mixing in with her green ones.

"Hermione, I love you."

Her eyes opened wider. "I-er.."

" I don't know how. But I do. I thought all of this was for.. pure pleasure. Until about 12:30 today I believed in the theory fully. But then, I wasn't sure. Then, after many many hours of thinking, I became sure. I became sure of a completely different theory. Hermione Ann Granger, I love you. I love you more than anything." He kissed her lightly on the cheek

" I love you too Draco."

For the remainder of the night, they savored each other's kisses, each other's touches, they savored one another. When they both came, they fell into one another, Hermione breathing softly on his shoulder. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

AN:

Ahha! My first One-Shot! Even if it was fluffy wuffy! sighs Oh well, R&R please!


End file.
